Survival of Noxy
by Kat Galaxy
Summary: A young fox named Noxy has gotten a new job at Freddy Fzbear's Pizza. She only expects an easy 100.50! But, what she didn't expect is her life to be in the arms of one individual, but will they come when she truly needs him? ( In this story, both Bonnies are female and so are the Marrionette and Mangle)
1. Chapter 1: A New Job

**This is maybe rated T because in later chapters things may get violent. ~Noxy**

1:00 am, night 1

Noxy had just got a job after being fired for just being a fox. Usually, once she was seen by the actual manager, they questioned her about her ability to talk. In the end, she was always fired. But not this time. The manager saw her and plainly said "You're hired." and told her where to go.

"Help wanted." The red fox recited as she read the advertisement. "Grand re-opening! Vintage pizzarea given new life! Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's pizza! What could go wrong? Bla, bla, bla!" She sighed. Who would even break into a pizza place anyway?"

She leaned back on her chair and plopped the security hat she had recieved onto her head, covering one ear. She tested each light. First the left air vent, then the right. She then tested the middle light and saw something. Like, a small yellow dot.

_Must be imagining things._She thought to herself. She then noticed a red blinking dot on the phone next to her. She pushed it and listened as the message began to speak.


	2. Chapter 2: 3:00 am

3:00 am night 1

By now, the phone man had finished his speech. and by now, Noxy realized what she had just gotten herself into. _So, I'm supposed to watch these things for no reason and try to survive?_ she worried. She frantically checked all of the cameras. She started by winding the music box, then checking the stage.

"Oh my goodness! Bonnie! Where are you?" She yelled. The stage had only two anamatronics left, Freddy and Chica. Noxy checked each camera until she found Bonnie in one of the party rooms. The one right next to the vent.

"Uhhh... mam? What are you planning to-" she stoped dead as the camera went it turned on again, Bonnie was gone, and there was commotion in the vent.


	3. Chapter 3: Visitor

4:00 am, night 1

Noxy quickly checked the right vent camera. She jumped when she saw the blue rabbit crawling towards her. Noxy put the camera down and put on the empty Freddy Fazbear helmet that had been given to her. She sat there, breathing heavily. The lights flickered as the blue anamatronic slowly walked out of the vent, then trudged towards the main hall. Until, she stopped. Bonnie turned her head just enough that her eyes could stare into Noxy's. The two stared at each other, until Bonnie turned left the room slowly. Noxy sighed as the little blue bunny disappeared into the darkness. Noxy then put the mask down and checked the cameras. Bonnie was heading towards the stage, Freddy and Chica were still on stage, and it was 6:00 am. Noxy lept out of her chair and ran through the hallways.

"I'm free!" Noxy yelled joyfully as she ran out the doors.


	4. Chapter 4: Coming back

_Why did I come back? _Noxy thought to herself.

Noxy regretted it, but she had to return.

"Well, I'm living in a terrible old shack anyway, so why not die in style?" She sighed.

As the clock turned to twelve, Noxy began to check the cameras. The recording began to talk, but Noxy wanted none of it. Therefore, she muted it. She checked the stage. Nobody was gone.*phew*

"I guess I might as we'll check everywhere else." She said as she checked each camera. She realized that there were supposed to be four broken anamatronics in the back. She only saw three. She began to think and check the cameras. _Who was it... Faxy? Foxy?... Yeah, I think it was Foxy. But, where is he?_

She put down the camera and checked the vents. Nothing. She then checked the hall only to see the same set of yellow eyes, watching her.

"F-foxy? Is that you?" Noxy asked the eyes nervously.

To her surprise, it seemed to get closer, and nod. Noxy kept flashing the light until she remembered the one thing she needs to remember.

" The music box! Dangit!"Noxy yelled as she quickly brought up the camera and wound up the music box. When she put the camera down, Toy Freddy was staring at her with empty eye sockets. She jumped and put on the mask. She expected to die, but she instead saw a broken red fox standing in front of her.


End file.
